Unexpected Love
by life goes on u should too
Summary: The Cullen family finds an unusual child on their doorstep and take it in. How will they deal with a growing baby and the situations that come with it? Femslash warning. Bella/Tanya. M for future language and maybe some other fun things.
1. Chapter 1

In my fic, Vampire's sleep. They can also eat, but not much. They still have the same speed and all that from the books, but they don't sparkle. They glow. ._. Emmett and Jasper need their masculinity. Edward can sparkle all he wants ( ._.)

Also, in this story will be something called a Lycrotype. I kinda made it up. Anyway, you'll know it when you s1ee it. I'll explain the rest in due time.

One more thing. I am in need of a new Beta. If you're interested PM me and we'll talk :) Now on to the story

To any outsider the Cullen home was nothing extraordinary. A house like any other. As the sun began to rise, so did the family inside the home. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme rose from their bed. The good doctor started getting ready for work while his wife got dressed and headed down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. In the living room was her eldest daughter, Rosalie.

"Rosalie, what's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep last night."

She let it go. Upstairs Emmett's snores sounded much like a bear. Rosalie sighed, smiling in her husbands direction. Alice jumped from bed with a grin, strangely able to always wake up beautiful without trying. With a sigh Jasper shook his head and chuckled and stood up, getting ready, unable to sleep without his wife by his side. In his room Edward groaned and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head. "It's too early for this..."

For this family this was a normal, everyday morning. This was nothing strange to anyone else, either. Everyone would see a normal family. In truth this family was nothing but. With each member having gold rings around their pupils, pale skin, super speed and strength, and fast working minds, these were Vampires. This was a good life they lived in the beauty of London, England. This morning was completely normal. That is, until the loud cry of a baby broke the quiet air. Every family member stirred, heading to the front door. Rosalie reached it first, opening the door slowly to find a small baby crying, wrapped in a blanket, with three whisker-like marks on each cheek. The tall blonde gasped and knelt down, lifting the child into her arms, causing the blanket to fall away. There they found the baby was not only a girl, but had wolf ears and a matching tail of chocolate brown fur.

The cries stopped once she was in Rosalie's arms, her eyes opening. The family of 7 was met by big blue eyes under chestnut hair. She looked at Rosalie and reached up with chubby fingers, resting her hand on the woman's face. Violet and gold eyes softened, as did every other set. Rosalie looked at her mother.

"Please?"

Esme regarded the child with soft crystle blue and gold eyes. She looked at Carlisle, blue and green meeting each other and Carlisle nodded. Esme smiled. "Yes, we can adopt her. If you want..."

Emmett spoke up, looking over his wife's shoulder. "Can she be mine and Rosie's? Please?"

"Of course, dear."

Alice squealed and the little girl's eyes turned toward her. "I'm gonna be an auntie!" Jasper grinned at his wife and smiled down at the child that had captured their hearts. Even Edward smiled at her. Carlisle hummed.

"She seems to be a lycrotype."

"What's that?" Edward asked.

"Wolf-human hybrids. They can live long times, but be changed like humans."

Emmett grinned. "My baby girl's gonna be badass."

"Emmett," Rosalie scolded, moving away from the door to the living room. "Not around the baby."

"Okay, babe."

"What are you gonna name her?" Jasper asked. Emmett and Rose exchanged a look before smiling.

"Isabella Rose McCarty-Hale."

Everyone grinned at that and when Isabella snuggled more into her adoptive mother's arms, she was lulled to sleep by the purr coming from the woman's chest.

ng from the woman's chest./p


	2. Chapter 2

This first few chapters will be short. It's showing how Bella grows and all that. I'll update as quickly as possible.

Enjoy! And let me know your thoughts!

XXXX

7 Months-

Rose came home, hands holding bags with baby food, formula and diapers, plus some new outfits for her ever growing daughter. As she walked through the living room she spotted her husband, shirtless, snoring, and asleep on the couch with Isabella sleeping soundly on his chest, thumb planted in her mouth. One of his huge hands lay over their baby girl, blanketing her in cool comfort.

They had discovered early on that Emmett's near constant shirtless state had spoiled Isabella, making it near impossible for Edward, Jasper or Carlisle to put her to sleep unless shirtless. Esme and Alice didn't mind seeing their husbands shirtless, so... yep.

As Rosalie watched, Isabella's cheeks twitched, making the whisker marks do the same. She chuckled and put away the groceries before returning. Emmett snorted and woke up, looking around groggily before his eyes landed on Rosalie as she sat at his feet.

"Hmm? Oh, hey, Rosie," he said, a soft grin overcoming his face. Rose smiled back at him.

"Hey, Em." Her eyes were soft as they moved from her husband to her daughter. He lifted his arm, allowing Rosalie to snuggle into his side, kissing her child's head and placing a hand on her back. Emmett wrapped his arm around his wife and placed his hand over hers. Isabella stirred some, seeming to snuggle into her father's chest even more before opening her eyes. Over the past month her eyes had started to change color, currently nearly a blue-purple of sorts. Carlisle believed he knew what was happening, but had yet to say anything. It didn't matter to Rose. She loved her baby, as did Emmett, no matter what.

Isabella blinked before yawning and falling back to sleep. Her mother and father followed shortly after.


	3. Chapter 3

Now there is more cute! MOOOOORRREEEEE CUTTTEEEEE!

Hope you love it like me!

XXXX

3 years-

Isabella danced down the stairs with a grace that could rival her family's. Her chestnut hair fell in a mixture of curls and wave, much like her Uncle Jasper's blonde locks did, but her's fell far down her back. Her tail wagged as she searched with her nose and hearing for her favorite male of the house. When she spotted her Uncle Jazz her ears perked up and she grinned, the tattoo-like whisker marks crinkling on her cheeks. Lavender eyes held a mischief that would be shocking for a three year old, but she was no ordinary child. Her body was young, but her mind was that of an eight-year-old. She used this opprotunity to try to get help finding her father.

"Uncy Jazz, have you seen Daddy?"

Her blonde uncle looked up from his civil war book, but looked slightly behind her. "Yeah, I have." Isabella's ear twitched toward the sound of floorboard creaking. She twitched and jumped over the railing just in time to avoid her father tackling her. She landed cat-like and stood, one hand on her hip, weight supported mostly on one foot and a scowl on her face, making her look like her mother's mini. Emmett landed on the floor face down. He jumped up and pouted at his daughter while Jasper howled with laughter.

"Nice try, Dad." Emmett crossed his arms and huffed.

"You have an unfair advantage!"

"You have super speed and hearing!"

"You've got wolf senses!"

"Isabella! Emmett!" Rose yelled from the kitchen and the two cowered, Isabella's ears pulled back and flat against her head with her tail between her legs. "Stop fighting!"

At the same time she heard them both call a "Yes, babe," from Emmett and a soft "Yes, momma," from Isabella. This made her smile as she stirred the pasta for the family, an unusual amount seeing as they realized early on that their youngest family member ate more than a normal child would. It didn't matter much to them, seeing as everyone in the family didn't mind cooking for her.

In the living room Emmett grinned and grabbed Isabella in a loose grip, tossing her into the air. She squealed and wagged her tail when her dad caught her. Jasper smiled and returned to his book.

"So what were you wanting, kiddo? Heard you were looking for me."

Isabella gave a mega-watt smile, similar to Alice's, and nodded. "Can you please teach me to play Call Of Duty? Please oh please oh please?"

Emmett returned her smile with a grin of his own. "You're on, Issy!"

She yelped happily, jumping out of Emmett's arms and grabbing a controller, her tail thumping against the carpet as she wagged it. She loved spending time with her daddy. Emmett turned on the system and they sat together, Jasper watching his young niece and smiling as she started to quickly learn the ropes of her father's favorite game.

XXX

Okay so Izzy is super smart and adorable and faster than Emmett. She is also afraid of her mother like a good child should be. Is it fear or respect tho? Cx

Emmett loves having fun with his daughter.

Jasper loves reading civil war books.

Everyone loves cooking for Izzy.


	4. Chapter 4

Bata'd by the one, the only, the amazing, the essicaohnsonX! Cx

6 years-

Carlisle sat in his chair, the whole family watching the chocolate brown wolf run around, lavender eyes shinning as she tried to catch her tail. Around her neck and atop her head, between he ears, was a mane, almost, of chestnut hair. She was the size of a normal wolf, but could easily get bigger.

Carlisle finally huffed in annoyance. "I've never heard of this before. I simply haven't heard of her kind shifting." He looked to Isabella's parents, who watched their daughter, confused. Isabella laid down, yawning. "What happened?"

"Well... we had her hide her ears and tail, ya know? Took her to the park," Emmett started, looking down. He felt responsible for what happened, seeing as it was his idea. "I thought it would be nice for her to get out, be with other kids her age." Carlisle nodded and Emmett took a deep breath and continued. "This boy started teasing her about her eyes and she got mad, socked him right in the eye. He yelled at her and hit her back, knocked her down." Alice snarled and Jasper held her back, sending out waved of calm to the family.

"That stupid, idiot boy! No one hits my niece!"

"Yeah, well, before I could get over there and yell at him, Izzy changed. One minute I'm looking at our daughter, the next, there's a wolf." He looked at his daughter and she trotted over, nosing his hand and butting her head against Rose's leg before trotting back over to her spot and laying down.

"We came back right after," Rose finished for Emmett.

Edward sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Now what? I mean... what do we do?"

"Everyone know's Isabella is part of our family." Carlisle looked sad, but it wasn't the first time we would have to move early. "We can't stay."

Isabella sat up on her hunches, whimpering as she looked around. Edward felt her drop her shield, letting him hear her thoughts. He frowned and set his cold hand atop her head.

"Izzy, this is not your fault."

Emmett frowned and Jasper sat beside his niece, sending her waves of calm and love. "What did she say?"

"She said 'I'm sorry I'm so much trouble. I caused all this.'"

Rosalie was in front of her daughter in a flash, eyes soft but fierce. "Isabella Rose McCarty-Hale!" Each person, especially Isabella, who pulled her ears back and whimpered, flinched. "This is emnot/em your fault. None of us knew, or even considered, that you could shift. You never knew the signs or how to avoid it. You know what this is? A chance for us to learn. To teach you how to be a better shifter and to blend like we do."

"She's still apologizing."

Rose sighed, looking at her father. "Dad, how can she shift back?"

" I think she needs to be completely calm. Izzy, can you think about something calming?"

Lavender eyes held understanding and she nodded, closing her eyes.

"She's thinking about cuddling with you and Emmett," Edward supplied to Rose. The two smiled softly. "Cooking with Esme," He continued and they watched the fur begin to recede. "Learning about the civil war with Jasper." Her face started to change and Jasper smiled a little. "Hanging out with Alice." Slowly she started to become smaller and Alice beamed at this. "Looking at old medical records with Carlisle." Edward seemed to deflate a second before a brilliant smile lit his face and his niece was once again human, same her ears and tail. She shook her head and her ears twitched.

"What's got you grinning, Eddy?" Emmett asked, about to go get his daughter clothes before realizing her clothes weren't even ruffled.

"Her last thought was playing piano with me."

The family grinned. Before now Edward had been unsure the girl liked him much. He grinned, swearing to spend more time with his only niece from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

More lovies! Heehee little Izzy is growing up!

XxXxXxX

10 Years

The family watched with curiosity as Isabella carries large pieces of wood into the garage. Jasper furrowed his brow as he wondered, with no answer, at why she would choose Willow and Spruce wood.

"She's making a Cello," Edward supplied, smiling from behind his book.

"Why a Cello?" Alice inquired, still wondering.

"Listen to her Ipod."

The family, save Carlisle, who was at work, focused. Esme frowned, trying to pinpoint the instrument with the piano. Jasper tilted his head.

"Piano and Cello... is that...?"

"Piano guys. Love Story meets Viva La Vida."

Alice giggled. "She's a mini-Edward..."

Edward grinned. "She's not just my mini. She's everyone's. She's a history buff, loves cars, is a video game monster, may be a doctor by 17, has mastered her pout and that girl makes a mean fedechini."

Esme smiled. "Dear that had nothing to do with any of us. She made dinner by herself the first time she tried. Remember that?"

Emmett's stomach growled just thinking about it. "That was awesome, man..."

"You wouldn't be talking about me, now would you?" All the Vampires jumped, turning to the young lycrotype. Her whisker marks twitched as she grinned, the now tan skin glowing but covered in sawdust and wood stain. Though she was only ten, she was growing muscle nearly everywhere. She was looking like a young female Emmett, though her eyes were entirely her mother. They suspected she had Alexandria's Genesis. The eyes were a dead giveaway, but never once had she ever had a bowel movement. Carlisle had checked her constantly as a baby but nothing was physically wrong, and she was always in perfect shape and excellent health.

It was Emmett that answered her question. "Just talking about your Cello, Belly Button." He grinned as she scowled through a blush.

"Dad... you know I hate that name..."

"That's why I say it."

Rosalie chuckled at them. "I'm glad you've found something fun to do, Issy. However, you've covered yourself in sawdust and wood stain. Go clean yourself up for dinner. Gran made your favorite."

Issy's eyes lit up. "Beany-weany?"

"Yep." Rose smiled.

"Mac and Cheese?"

"Check." Jasper grinned.

"Broccoli?"

"With cheese!" Alice piped up. Isabella grinned and kissed each cheek before dashing up the stairs.

"I'll be down in 10 minutes!" She shouted from her room. True to her words, ten minutes later she was downstairs, seated between her mother and uncle Jasper, showered, dressed and hair in a messy bun. They ate a pleasent dinner together and watched some T.V. before bed.

XxXxXxX

YAY more cuddles! As you may have figured, Bella will be grown-ish before we meet tanya! so yeah! later!


	6. Chapter 6

MORE CUTENESS

Our Izzy-bear has grown up so fast

-sniff- My baby is sixteen. –wipes away tears-

Anyway, so yeah, uhm Izzy finds out more about herself and we get to see how she has… developed…

Don't own Twilight.

XxXxXxX

16 Years-

The girl sitting at her desk was tall, toned, and tan. Her wolf ears and tail were twitching and her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. On her arm was the tattoo of the Cullen Coven Family Crest, the names of her family around it, with a spot reserved for her mate, should she ever find them. She was nearly 5'11 now, wearing black trousers with a white button up tucking into it, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and vest undone over it. Strange things had begun to happen, such as sensing intentions of others to the point of almost mind reading, which had led her to investigating her make up.

Isabella kept switching her attention from the microscope on her desk to the paper where she was taking extensive notes. The now sixteen year old girl was wise far beyond her years, having seven doctorates*, and was finally delving into her own genetic makeup. She had eight samples of DNA next to her and had looked at each one, but was focusing on her own. She froze, looking up and at her door, back at her paper, and back into the microscope.

"Impossible…"

She looked again but it was true, her DNA could be matched in parts to each member of the family, except one that seemed to be her dominant parent, and things that were all her. And there was a strand that seemed to be tangled bits…. She focused on that and things fell into place in her mind. These were the DNA strands that gave her family their gifts, and had tangled together to give her one of her own. It made sense. She was abnormally strong like her father, had Alexandria's genesis like her mother, cooking skills like her grandmother, knowledge like her papa, grace like Aunt Alice, fighting skills like Uncle Jasper, and she was musically inclined like her uncle Edward…

She closed up her samples and stored them in the mini fridge in the corner of her room before gathering her notes and heading for her Papa's study. Halfway down the hall her ear twitched and she felt her "Spidy sense" tingling. She jumped straight up, narrowly avoiding the tackle from her Aunt Alice, who rather ungracefully tumbled the rest of the way down the hall. She stood and huffed, crossing her arms. "That's really quite annoying now-a-days…"

Isabella laughed and shook her head as she landed catlike. "Auntie Alice, haven't you figured out that you can't catch me like that anymore?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in. Want to go shopping later?" Her eyes lit up, but Izzy knew she was distracting her from the troubling dreams she had been having. Bella laughed and nodded.

"Sure, but only one skirt. You know trousers are more my style."

"Deal."

Bella hugged her aunt and checked that her notes were all in place. After biting her lip a moment, showing off slight fangs, she knocked on her Grandfather's door. He called her in and she slipped through the door, tucking some stray hair behind her ear. Carlisle grinned.

"Izzy, any luck yet?"

"Actually, I unraveled my code." She handed over her notes and sat in one of the chairs across from him. He read over the papers quickly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Amazing… truly amazing."

"Someone… created me, in a way. I was given birth to, obviously, since I have a belly button and my umbilical cord was still attached when you guys found me, but it almost seems like someone created sperm with the DNA from each of you as the 'father'."

"But how could they get the DNA?"

"You guys hunt at least once a month. Think about it, there's no way you wouldn't leave some part of you on the animal. Even if you buried them, and you do, someone could easily follow you and dig up the body, and gather the sample."

"This is phenomenal, Isabella. Truly amazing. Were you able to figure out your gift, as well?"

"It's a mix of Uncle Edward, Uncle Jasper, and Aunt Alice's gifts. I gather bits from one's mind, evaluate their emotions, and get insight into their intentions."

"Fantastic!"

Izzy beamed at the pride in her Papa's voice, her ears pulled back bashfully. But just as she began to relax, the question she had avoided came up. "What of the dreams you've been having? Alice told me they've changed a bit?"

_Barnacles!_

Izzy leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. "It… it's starting the same, I'm running through the woods, following a scent. I don't remember exactly what the scent is, but I remember it's beautiful. I keep following it and ahead I see a head of blonde hair, and hear giggling. I keep following, and I don't even know why, it's like I can't control my body anymore, but I have to see her. I know she's fast, because she can keep ahead of me. Finally she stops, but just before she turns around I wake up. That's what happens every time. It's… frustrating."

"I think these may be visions of your Mate."

Izzy perked up and grinned. "Really? You think so?"

Carlisle chuckled and nodded. "I've read up on anything I could find of your kind, and when you come of age your kind begins to have visions of your Mates, which become more intense the closer you get."

"So, the fact that we're moving to Forks, we're getting closer?"

Carlisle furrowed his brow. "Did you see any part other than blonde hair?"

"Just the hair, and that she's going to be shorter than me. I think I caught a glimpse of her skin, but I can't remember it…"

Carlisle nodded. "Alright. Go with Alice to help her pack up some of the photos."

"Do I really have to go to high school?"

"You're mother and father do."

"Yeah, but…"

"And your Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper."

"I… I know but…."

"Uncle Edward will be in band with you."

Izzy perked up again.

"Band? Like, the marching band?!"

"Yes. You audition, but Edward is planning to do the bells…"

"Can I do percussion?!"

"Yes, now you can't if you don't go pack. Go!

"YES, PAPA!"

She tripped over her feet and raced out the door to help her family pack, squealing the whole way. Carlisle chuckled and finished packing his office.

XxXxXxX

*- Chemistry, anatomy, general science, Phycology, psychiatry, bioengineering, and genetics.

So, we all know who her mate is, but is she in Forks, or is someone ELSE in forks?

Who could it be?

Whooooooooooo?

OoooooOOOOOOooooooooo

Boo!

I'm a ghost!

HAPPY HOLLOWEEN!


End file.
